Minecraft - Book 3 - Cubic Warming
by MordeCraft
Summary: Lava spurts are jutting gout of the crust of the earth, and people don't know why. So, it's up to Steve, Tom, Papart, and the Scientist to find out why this is happening and put a stop to it. Will they be able to? Or will the fall into the heat and danger of the Nether?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Heat Wave (Steve POV)

It was a relaxing spring day in the village. Everything had gone back to normal, and the village was rebuilt. Guards surrounded Herobrine's mansion, in case Herobrine was to return, and Tom had confiscated Herobrine's lab.

I left my house to go to the forest, which was a few chunks away from the village. I went to a typical tree, which was somewhat larger then the others, and found the secret lever that resided below it. I flicked it, and the tree trunk opened to reveal the staircase that I had built inside of it. I walked inside, and shut the other lever, closing the trunk. I ran up the staircase to he inside of the tree, where I had built my new, awesome fort.

It had everything: a jukebox, a self serve cafe, a ton of lounge chairs, a working toilet, and much, much more. It was my definition of amazing. I sat down on a lounge chair, and pulled out a book. I read up on strategies, finding out new ways to do things more efficiently.

Then, I felt a strange fluctuation of warmth spread over my body. I looked around for signs of fire, but saw none. Then, another wave spread over my body. I ran down the staircase, and flicked the switch, running out of the tree as a third wave hit. Sweat dripped down my arms. I swung my head around, looking for signs of a fire. Finally, I saw what I was looking for, but not in the form that I expected it to come in.

There was indeed a fire, but it wasn't an average forest fire. No, it definitely was not average at all. Everywhere in the forest, geysers of lava spurt out of the ground, and spread across the ground, blazing through every plant in the woods. I was surrounded by lava.

I placed down a block from my inventory, and hopped onto it. I kept this pattern going until I had gotten out of the forest. I ran to the village, and saw that they were already getting buckets and buckets of water. I saw Tom, and stuck with him. He threw me a water bucket, and we ran to the forest. The team of villagers successfully put out the lava, but more blasted out of the ground.

I turned around, and ran back to the village. Tom followed me, and I ran into the scientist's house. I stole a couple of his fire resistance potions, and handed one to Tom. We drank them up, and grabbed tons of blocks. Once we arrived back at the burnt up forest, we plunged into the lava and slammed blocks down everywhere. We plugged a lot of holes, but more appeared everywhere. Heat waves powered over us, and I saw several villagers die from the mix of the two problems.

But, the important thing now was to figure out what this was, why it was happening, and how to stop it. I ran out of the lava as my potion wore off, and Tom was a teeny bit late, but pruning one of his four feet lightly. I grabbed Papart and the scientist, and told them to follow Tom and me.

I led them to my house, and showed them my rack of potions that I had been tending to. I told them to take several, and we lengthened the duration of all of them. We grabbed several tools, weapons, and sets of armor, and ran back outside as I told them my plan.

We were going to get to the bottom of this problem. And when I said bottom, I meant bottom. I slammed the fire resistance potion down, and jumped into a spout of lava.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Journey to the Bottom of the Lava (Papart POV)

After Steve, Tom, the scientist and I had all plunged into the lava, I knew I was in for a big adventure this time. Sure, Herobrine was a hefty accomplishment, but this felt like something completely different. I trusted that Steve knew when the lava ended, and that the fire resistance potions would last until then. But, if not, at least I would've gone down fighting for the village.

As we swam down, I could see nothing but lava surrounding my vision. I stayed close behind Tom's feet, which were doing a strange waggling kick, probably because he didn't have any arms. It amused me, but I didn't let it distract me.

As we went deeper, I saw Tom start to angle to the left, and eventually we came to an open area. It looked like a cave, lit up by the spout of the lava. Steve told me it was time to use the next potion. We splashed ourselves again, and Steve jumped back into the lava, followed by Tom, then me, and then the scientist.

Farther down, I started seeing something hazy, and we then passed by a block unknown to me. It was black and white, and gave off a foggy essence. As we went below it, I realized what it was... Bedrock. But how could we be going past it? Then, I realized the answer. Somehow, the things in the nether had broken through the boundary from above and below. Now, we were in the nether, and that's when we heard the first meow.

A ghast meow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Legions (Tom POV)

Tom, Steve, Papart, and the scientist had gone through bedrock, and into the nether. The first thing that they had heard was a ghast. More like an army of them.

Tom and his team dropped to the netherrack, and surveyed the legions of ghasts around them. They were lucky, for the ghasts were focused on something else. The question was, what? Tom flew into the air with his swaggy tie, and looked over the ghasts. They were obviously taking orders from something, but there were so many ghasts that Tom couldn't tell what it was. He listened into the conversation.

"Meow mew mew meow, raaaawwwr!" Went the thing the ghasts were looking at. It was probably the ghast in command.

"Mmmeeeeoooowwww!" The ghasts broke out in unison, and flung a tentacle in the air to solute. Then, the meeting, or whatever it was, finished. The ghasts spread out, and kept moving until one stopped, staring at Tom.

"Oink?" Tom said, trying to sound like a pigman. A ghast fired at him, and Tom was hit. The fireball slammed into him, and flung him against the ground, blasting pain into his body. Tom struggled to get up, but finally did, hobbling over to Steve and the others.

"You okay?" Steve asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tom replied, brushing debris off of his tie. "Just a little owie."

"We need to find a way to get these ghasts," the scientist explained. "We obviously don't have enough manpower to overcome them"

"Good point," Papart replied. "I think I figured a way to do just that."

Papart pointed to a wall of netherrack. There was a hole in it, leading down to a tunnel. Tom, Steve, Papart, and the scientist scrambled for the cave just as the ghasts started something that seemed like a fireball apocalypse. They jumped in, and ran deeper into the tunnel, escaping the ghasts just in time.

"We'll have to see where it goes, or else it's back to the ghasts for us," Steve stated.

Tom stayed in the back with the scientist, as Steve and Papart led, swords out and ready to attack. As the tunnel went on, the light got darker. It was beginning to be hard to see. After a long time of walking, a wall blocked their way: the trip had been for nothing.

"I guess we'll have to turn back," Steve explained.

"No," Tom cut in, "I can see past that wall with my x-Ray chip. There's something on the other side. This wall must be fake."

Tom walked forward, and walked right through the wall. It was a painting! He stuck his head back out and motioned them to come through. Once they were all on the other side, they all looked around at the hidden room. It was very simple, with stone brick floors, brick walls, and lit by glowstone. There was a desk, some chests, and a table and chairs. But the question was, what was this place?

"I like it," Papart commented. "I could see me using this design in the future."

"Not now, Papart," the scientist replied. "We have more important matters at hand. The overworld above is suffering, and it's up to us to stop it."

"Is it, now?" A voice spoke out of nowhere. "Well then, I guess I've found my targets."

Then, a figure appeared, and splashed everyone with a blindness potion. Everything else was just a haze to Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Magmus (Steve POV)

I woke up with Tom, Papart, and the scientist next to me. We were in a different room than the one hidden behind the painting. It was made of nether brick, giving off a dark purple haze. There were redstone torches along the walls, giving off a dim glow. In the middle of the room was a platform raised above the ground, and there was a thing standing on it.

It gave me the image of a zombie pigman on four legs, but with a gnarly face with four eyes. It's body was also a deep mix of red and orange. The mouth was in a twisted grin, teeth sharp as a diamond sword. On its head were two horns, both curling into menacing points. It's legs were muscular, and there were claws on the end of the toes. It's back had spikes coming out in a straight line down the middle. Overall, it looked to me like something way worse than I had ever faced before.

"Hello," the thing spoke, "I am Magmus, the king of the nether."

"Um, hi!" I replied, nervous.

"Now, I see that you have stumbled into the nether," Magmus explained. "But somehow you have done it without triggering the reaction yo create a portal here. There is no other way to get here. So, please tell me how you did that."

"You idiot!" Papart shouted. "You don't know what you did yourself?"

"I am confused, young villager," Magmus replied. "I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."

"The geysers," Papart replied. "The lava geysers that go through bedrock and up to the surface. We used potions to protect ourselves, and swam down here."

"WHAT!" Magmus screamed. "How DARE they!"

"As I was saying, we swam down here to stop the lava. Could you stop it please?" Papart asked.

"Oh, I'd be happy to," Magmus sounded enraged.

"What's wrong?" I asked, really confused. "Being the ruler of the nether, wouldn't you of been the one to open the holes up?"

"No," Magmus replied. "It's those ghasts. They have been defying me for years. They are trying to overcome me, and to get the other mobs in the nether to join them. They're opening up those holes because they want to get to the overworld. There they can raise an army to stop me. The reason that they are using lava geysers is because between the nether and the overworld, in the bedrock area, the chemicals that bedrock releases is harmful to ghasts and other nether creatures, unless they are in lava."

"That makes sense," the scientist explains. "To us, the chemicals make everything seem hazy."

Papart face palmed himself, "Mr. Scientist, that's not the point. We're trying to stop the ghasts here."

"All right guys, here's the plan," Magmus explained. "You guys go figure out the ghasts' plans, and distract them while I go plug up the holes. It's a win-win here."

"Sounds good," I replied. "And just for reference, I'm Steve, the creeper is Tom, the young villager is Papart, and the scientist is Mr. Scientist."

"Thank you, and good luck," Magmus nodded, flicked a lever opening a doorway, and let us out, with him close behind. But before I could help him, I had to know whose side I was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Ghast Interrogation (Papart POV)

We left the hidden lair of Magmus, which was lodged into the cliff above of the cave we had run into. We looked around for signs of ghasts, but found none. Finally, I saw the edge of a ghast tentacle go behind a ledge.

"There!" I pointed. "Around that bend!"

We started running across the red terrain in pursuit of the ghast. We ran past the turn, and found the ghast we were looking for. It was alone, so we assumed it was on a patrol or something. We ran up to it, but then realized one thing: ghasts don't speak English.

"I've got this," the scientist explained. "I've been taught many languages in my days." He stepped forward.

"Meeeeeeoooooowwww!" The scientist screamed. The ghast stopped moving and turned around. It flew down towards us, a puzzled look on its face.

"Meow meow. Purrmeow meowsk rar." The ghast meowed to the scientist.

"Merkow meow meeeeow nowmow pamow?" The scientist was probably asking about the ghasts' plans.

"Meow meooooow," the ghast replied.

"Meowank mew," the scientist replied.

"Meow meow meow meowskars, mow mew pamow. Pew rew few few new deow. Geow skeowen, meowoen pown. Magmus meow whiskers purrker raaaaaaaawwwwrrrr." The ghast's story was finally over.

"Meowank mew," the scientist said again.

The ghast waved a tentacle and flew away to leave me and the group, who had been laughing the whole time. We just couldn't keep ourselves from not laughing at the way the scientist was conversing in a language that sounded so much like cats. Once we calmed down, Steve asked, "So, what was the story?"

"Well, I got a different point of view, and a different story all together," the scientist explained. "I don't know who to trust yet, Magmus, or the other nether creatures!"

"Well, please tell us what the ghast said," Tom told the scientist.

"Yes, yes. The story goes like this," the scientist began. "The ghast said that several years ago, Magmus appeared out of the sacred lava pool in the ghast church. From then on, he was blessed to be the ruler. As Magmus grew, he became harsher, transforming into a terrible dictator. So, the ghasts and other creatures are planning to leave the nether, never to return. They aren't fighting back, they're escaping."

"Interesting," I commented. "It's almost as if only half of the story is true."

"Yes," Steve replied. "But the question is: who do we trust."

"Correct," Tom added. "And there's no real way to find out who's telling the truth."

"Or is there?" The scientist wondered aloud. "There is always a way."

Tom's face lit up. He quickly pulled a bag of his tie. The new edition was that it contained a chest's amount of space inside.

"A truth serum!" Tom exclaimed. "Let's go back to Magmus for the real truth!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Magmus and the Serum (Tom POV)

Tom, Steve, Papart, and the scientist made their way back to Magmus's hidden lair, and then went to the nearest set of geysers, where they found Magmus plugging them up.

Tom flew up into the air, and stealthily moved through the geysers. When he was above Magmus, he flung down a blinding potion, and a slowness potion as well. Then, Tom shot TNT down, making a crater to contain Magmus. Tom landed next to Magmus, and opened Magmus's mouth, forcing down the truth serum. He didn't like doing this, but he knew that it was the only way to get the truth, for the serum could not be turned into splash mode.

"Alright, Magmus," Tom used a deeper voice to disguise himself, "What's the real reason that the ghasts are trying to go to the overworld?"

"It's all part of my plan," Magmus answered.

"I need more information," Tom shot back. "What is your plan?"

"It's evil, and it's very very smart," Magmus told Tom. He was very good at giving the truth, but not in a direct way.

Tom pulled out a sword and held it up to Magmus's throat. "One more time, Magmus," Tom warned. "What is your plan?"

"To take over the overworld, and make it just like the nether," he explained. "Oh, and don't listen to the ghasts. They're on my side."

Right then, the flying beasts surrounded Tom. Looked like they had been tricked both ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7 Rescuing Tom (Steve POV)

As we saw Tom carry out his plan, we stood in shock as he was surrounded by ghasts. Why would the ghasts do that if they weren't on Magmus's side? What was the real truth? We saw him get lifted up against his will, and get flown away. Now, Magmus had a valuable bargaining piece, and one he could easily use to get his way.

We knew right away that we had to go save him, so we ran in the direction that Magmus and the ghasts had headed. They headed over a field of lava, and I quickly created a bridge to get across. We ran to the other side, and continued our chase. The ghasts went into the entrance of a giant nether temple; one that looked like it had been built just to fight the ghast's large size.

We walked up to the temple, and noticed that there were blazemen looking for intruders up above, do we decided to dig down into the ground. I pulled out my pick and mined a staircase going down into the netherrack. I dug for a bit, with Papart and the scientist close behind, until I came upon a hole. I fell down it, and so did the other two.

I looked around to see where I was. It looked like the inside of a nether temple, with purple nether brick lining the walls and floor. We walked forward in the hallways, and kept heading straight for a while in hopes of finding a staircase. When we finally did, we climbed them, only to be met by blazemen guards. The shot their fireballs at us, and we all got hit off guard. I smacked into the wall and was set on fire. Pain blazed through my skin, b I charged back into battle, diamond sword at the ready. I struck the first blazeman, and knocked it back, distracting it while I hit the next two. By then, Papart had joined in the fight, and he killed he first blazeman. I attacked the other two, killing them. I picked up their blaze rods. Perhaps I would need them.

Then, the alarm went off. Noteblock sirens sounded out through the temple, and the wither skeletons were on us soon. Papart, the scientist, and I ran. We dodged the skeleton's sword swings, and fled down the corridors in search of Tom. We ran across another staircase, and ran up it quickly. We now were probably in the main hall of the temple, with ghasts crowding around a table, feasting on mushrooms.

We edged our way around the room, but it was no use. The wither skeletons spotted us, and pointed us out to the ghasts. But, they stopped, and the roof opened up as a wither skeleton pulled a lever. The ghasts picked up the wither skeletons, and they all laughed evilly as they evacuated the room. The staircase and all other doors closed, and the walls started closing in. I ran to the sidewall where a door had been, but only found lava on the other side. We figured that the only way out would be to stack, but the room was tall.

We advanced to the center of room and got out what little cobble we had. I started stacking, and Papart and the scientist followed suit. As the dimensions of the room closed in around us, we had barely managed to make it out, just as the top of our stacks were crushed beneath us, and replaced with the nether brick ceiling.

Now, we had to get beck to what we were doing before. We looked around for signs of an entrance back into the nether temple, but saw that they were all guarded.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked Papart and the scientist.

"I've been thinking," the scientist stated, "and have developed a theory of how this temple could be set up."

"Do explain," Papart coaxed.

"Alright," the scientist began. "Well, every building should have a central point, with the rest of the structure branching off of it, like we have here."

"So what you're saying is that we're at the center of the temple?" I asked.

"Exactly," the scientist continued. "And, as you can see, we have our branch off points all around this central point. So, we have to look at this temple like the structure of our solar system, say. Everything is together, but revolves and relies on this central to stick together."

"So, basically, this center hall is almost like a base camp, a converging point where everyone can get together. So, eventually, this room will have to open back up, and the lava will have to be drained. Now, that's when we make our move."

"We have to stay up here, on the roof, but we can't be standing in the middle, for if it opens without our knowing, we could very easily fall to our deaths. So, we need another way to get down. Or do we?"

"You see, Steve and Papart, this whole temple is just a trick, a way to lure overworlders into its trap. We can't go back in, the mobs will get us for sure, and then it wouldn't matter whether or not we fell to our deaths. So, we each get on one corner, and leave one empty. But really, it shouldn't be empty. We put a fake Steve, which I have here in my bag, and give this Steve an invisibility potion, along with us two as well."

"When the room is once again opened, Steve will use this sound transmitter to make his noise sound like it's coming from the fake Steve. Consequentially, all flying creatures will rise up from the room to attack. Then, we go down. The wither skeletons will be focused on the fake Steve, and won't notice us leaving. I have three pairs of feather falling boots, level X. You'll barely notice a high when you jump down."

"Good luck, and let's get things set up."

From there, we did what we needed to do, and got in our positions. Just as planned, the ceiling started to open. I looked down and saw that the ghasts had come in through the floor. Apparently nether temples had secret passages unheard of. Once they all got positioned and started talking, I pulled out the sound transmitter, and pointed it at the Steve dummy.

"Hey you nether creatures!" I screamed. "You're a bunch of idiots!"

All of the creatures looked up, and sure enough, the ghasts and blazes flew up to destroy the dummy. I jumped down to the ground and saw the particles of the scientist of Papart. I ran down a corridor, and they followed. We turned left, then right, and took another left, and ended up in another open room. There were signs with directions pointing to certain areas of the temples. One of them led to dungeons. By then, invisibility had wore off, and we all pointed to the dungeon hallway.

We ran down the hallway without hesitation. Eventually we reached a room filled with cells surrounded with obsidian with metal bars. Random obsidian blocks dotted the outside of the metal bars in order to prevent escape if the metal bars were destroyed. We looked in all of them, searching for Tom. We saw strange looking pigmen, blazes, magma cubes, and even so e overworld animals like a chicken and a wolf.

Finally, we reached Tom's cell, and his face perked up when he saw us.

"You found me!" Tom yelped. "Thank goodness!"

I pulled out my diamond pick and mined away a block of obsidian, creating a two block high passage for Tom to exit through. He blew up the metal bars and ran out to greet us, throwing his robotic arms around me.

"Magmus, he's planning to take over the overworld," Tom explained. "If he appears at random blocks around the world, there's no way we can stop him, but I heard that they were leaving within the hour."

"How can we stop him?" Papart questioned. "There's now way we can stop a whole army at one time!"

"Or can we?" I smiled.

"Ha ha!" Tom laughed. "We're back to square one, bro!"

"That's right!" I fist bumped Tom.

"What?" Papart asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The mob code," I answered. "We'll need every mob in the overworld. Skeletons, spiders, wolves, ocelots, squids, creepers, slimes, zombies, bats, and witches."

"How are we going to get control of all of those mobs at once?" The scientist asked. "There are so many!"

"We aren't getting them all," I explained. "I know a spider that I could talk to if I could fall asleep in the overworld. He's been ranked up to the messenger of the entire overworld. He constantly updates the leaders of the mob kingdom, and they listen to him. The mobs won't want to go extinct from the overworld. They'll help us without the mob code. Let's get moving. I've got obsidian, and we'll teleport to the portal in the village. There you can give me a sleep vaccine, and I can get the message to Paul. Then, we'll just have to wait."

"All right then," Papart said. "Let's get to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Summoning (Papart POV)

We left the nether as fast as possible and appeared at the nether portal in our village, as planned. We went to Steve's house and let him sleep after giving him the sleep vaccine. We saw him smile, then struggle a little bit. Then, he woke up, with a worried look hidden away in his eyes.

"Paul went to tell all of the mobs I listed," Steve explained. "They will teleport their best set of mobs in their army to the village, where I will section them off to villagers."

"Sounds good," I replied. I wondered what else had gone on in the dream. We left Steve's house and headed to the village square. There, Steve called a town meeting, and the villagers gathered around.

"Villagers!" Steve greeted. "As you have guessed, the world is in deep danger from the creatures in the nether. Thank you for building walls around a large area, protecting us from the lava puddles outside. Thankfully, no lava has gotten into the village."

"Now, what this speech is going to be about involves all of the mobs in the overworld that can help us in this battle. There are a lot of types of mobs, so we need leaders to take groups of mobs out to find Magmus and stop him. Magmus is the leader of the nether army, and you'll be able to tell when you see him."

"So, I will be taking the skeletons, spiders, and zombies. Papart, you'll take slimes, squids, and bats. The scientist will take wolves. Tom will take creepers, Jameson will take ocelots, and Alicia will take the witches. Is everyone at agreement?"

"Yes!" The village chanted back.

"All right then, the mobs will be here soon!" Steve shouted. "Let's get armor on and get water buckets. We'll all be battling. And make iron golems too!"

"Sure thing!" Jameson shouted.

I saw as everyone got to work, and I rushed to my room in my house. I knew all about squids. I found that bats could fly quickly and blind opponents in large numbers. I also discovered from my book that slimes come in multiple sizes and follow their foes, jumping on them, and even swallowing them up into their gelatinous bodies. I decided that the bats and squids could blind mobs and push them to the ground, where the slimes would jump on and crush the bad guys. It sounded like a plan to me. I ran back outside to see that my armies were waiting for me. I explained my plans to them, and they agreed, saying that it was a good idea.

We armed ourselves and exited the village, parkouring our way around lava puddles. All the while, new geysers erupted out of the crust if the earth. Then, mobs started erupting out of the geysers, and looked right at me.

It was time to put my plan to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Ocean Chaos (Tom POV)

Tom and his army were under pursuit by a humongous group of blazes. They had chased Tom for a few miles now, but he finally came up to what he was looking for.

Water.

"Plan 7, commence!" Tom shouted. This was one of many strategies that he had planned. The creepers all nodded and jumped into the water, the blazes zooming after them. Then, a set of creepers filled buckets with water, and another set blew up, blasting them into the air.

From there, the creepers in the air dumped the water buckets out everywhere, soaking the blazes. That sent them down to the water, which gave them even more pain, until the majority of them died.

Then, Tom shot arrows at the others, and they all died. A large army of blazemen had been defeated, the not many creepers died. The creepers got out of the water, and waited for further instructions.

"Just watch," Tom whispered. Down, at the bottom of the ocean, holes opened up, and before cobble could form, water poured into lava geysers, killing a huge amount of mobs. Then, little blocks of cobblestone appeared at random around the area. Tom and the creepers laughed and pointed, at least until the bad things happened.

Ghasts and blazemen wearing protective suits came rushing out of the water, and looked down at Tom and his army. Then, the ghasts and blazemen went into action. Fireballs were launched from up above, knocking creepers back and setting them on fire.

Soon, a third of Tom's army had been demolished. But, Tom didn't give up. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and phoned in more creepers. They stacked up on each other until they reached the height of the ghasts and blazemen. From there, the threw lit TNT at the mobs and blasted their suits off. Then, they repeated the process again. The mobs were defeated for now.

The creepers got down from their stack and Tom grouped hem together. They decided that they would go meet up with Jameson and Alicia, who were battling together. They found their current location, and set off to continue the biggest battle in the history of Minecraftia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Infiltration (Steve POV)

The spiders, skeletons, and zombies have been a nice combo so far. We had bested blazemen, ghasts, magma cubes, wither skeletons, and a few evil pigmen. All in all, our army was still very well intact. As we continued, lava geysers were continuing to erupt, and lava spread around. Then, I saw something in between two geysers: a building. But not just any building. One of nether brick, with nether mobs gathered around it. Surrounding the main building were several small quartz tents where mobs gathered inside.

I told the mobs to quiet down, and they nodded. Zombies put away their swords, skeletons did the same with their bows, and the spiders silenced their hissing. As we gathered closer to the camp, I saw exactly what I was looking for. More like _who_ I was looking for. It was Magmus; I could see him in the windows of the large building.

This was the moment of truth. If my theories were correct, Magmus had some special magic. He was the mothership, and the mobs were his little blasters. If the mothership is taken down, everything else goes down with it. If I could kill Magmus, the rest of the army would be rendered useless. Finally, we came upon the camp.

Then, a huge wall of lava erupted from the ground, surrounding the camp with an impassable wall. Lava spurted everywhere, and a few of my soldiers were taken out. But, I knew that they would have some kind of defense. I got on my volunteer spider and he climbed a nearby tree. Then, he jumped into the air. Multiple skeletons shot him, and blasted him higher. Then, I leaped off the spider and shot over the lava wall. As it grew higher, I realized that I would be the only one getting into the fort.

I landed on top of the main building, which had several floors. There was an opening in the roof, and I ran through it, getting onto the main hall of the fourth floor. I looked down, and saw only a few wither skeletons. I pulled out my sword and stabbed them until they died. I ran down to the third floor. There were blazes there. I hid behind a wall and pulled out my bow. I shot them until they died. This place had no idea that I was here. I continued down to he second floor. This is where things got tricky.

The second floor was the eating room. Mobs practically swarmed the place, grabbing new foods of the overworld. I had only three TNT, but using them would completely give away my presence. I decided to use them anyway. It was the only chance I had of getting to Magmus. I lit them, and threw them into the middle of the room. After a few seconds, they went off. The whole room flew everywhere, and half the floor disappeared. Mobs dropped through to the next level, and some even died from the explosion.

I ran into the room and dropped down the hole in the floor, down to the first level. There, Magmus and his generals of each mob stood across from me. Magmus gave a signal to the lower ranked mobs in the room, and they left immediately. Magmus stepped forward.

"Well, if it isn't Steve," Magmus smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We need to talk," I sat down and slammed my fist on the table. "Look what you've done! Isn't the nether enough space for you?"

"Of course not. I needed to expand," Magmus replied smugly. "There simply just... Wasn't enough space for us."

I smiled. I could see straight through his lies.

"I'm not a moron, Magmus," I chuckled. "I know what you're up to."

"Oh, really?" Magmus sounded intrigued. "Please go on then, what am I planning?"

"You don't need room to expand, I'll tell you that. You want something else, something much bigger than that," I started. "You don't need the overworld. You want it. You want it for yourself. All of this... Isn't for your army. It's for you. You want to rule them all, to put them into slavery. You'd control everything. I won't let that happen."

"Impressive, Steve," Magmus complimented. "Put why would I change my mind. After all, we know who would win the fight."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fight one to see who's right," I spat. "Outside, now."

Magmus gave a look at me. It was one of dominance. he thought he was going to win. Nothing good comes out of being cocky, though. You get all swaggered, make a stupid mistake, and die.

Magmus slammed his foot on the ground, and an obsidian platform rose out of the earth. It rose up, bringing us with it. We were raised high above the camp, fifty blocks, at least. I pulled out my trusty sword, and though through my mind a battle plan.

"Ready," Magmus grunted.

"Set," I grunted back.

"Go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Slimes vs. Magma Cubes (Papart POV)

Turns out that I wasn't the best commander to ever live. Most of my bats and squids were dead, but most of my slimes were still alive. As we continued on, we saw in the distance a huge wall of lava. It looked as though it might surround something. As we got closer to the wall, the ground shook beneath our feet, and magma cubes blasted out of it. Hundreds of them, of all sizes.

My slimes bounced forward, and began battle with their opposites. The battle was intense. At least, as intense as it could be for a bunch of mobs bouncing around on each other. At first, it looked like the magma cubes were winning, but then the largest slime split into the smallest size, and we now had a huge gain in amount. The tiny slimes swarmed the magma cubes, and soon they were defeated.

As we got a few blocks away from the wall, the heat was overwhelming. I pulled out what cobble I had left, and made a doorway through the wall, and walked through. I immediately noticed something floating in the air. It was a large platform made of obsidian, and its shape reminded me of battle training arenas back at the village.

Then, I was grabbed by something behind me, and was splashed with a blindness potion. I couldn't seem but I struggled. It was no use. My captor was too strong. I gave in and let him drag me. It went on for a bit until I came to a stop, and milk was shoved down my throat. The blindness immediately went away, and I could see that I was on top of a building, with a wither skeleton guarding over me.

"On top of the platform, as you can now see, is your friend Steve," the wither skeleton told me. "I'm going to have you sit here, and watch him die."

"NOOOO!" I shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" The wither skeleton shot back. "After all, the only threat left is Steve, Tom, the scientist, Jameson, Alicia, and their mob armies. You see, everyone else in the mob kingdoms isn't worthy to fight. That's why they weren't chosen to be in the battle. We can easily make them our slaves once the armies and you six are defeated. Then again, if we take down Steve, none of you stand a chance. That's right. You, Tom, the scientist, all of them are worthless, they only pose a minor threat."

"That's not true and you know it," I spat.

"Then just say that again when Steve is knocked off of that arena and falls to his death," the wither skeleton threatened. "We'll see who wins then."

All I could do now was sit back and watch them prepare for battle. Finally, I could make out them saying, "Ready, set, go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Rendezvous (Tom POV)

Tom had met up with Jameson and Alicia, and had found the lava wall. The mobs of the nether had all retreated, but for a reason unknown to Tom. Then entered the lava wall to find a large building. Tom told the mobs to stand back, and he, Jameson, and Alicia made their way to the top of the building.

At the top, they found Papart and the lead wither skeleton, Wilkern. They sat down and agreed to stay there under Wilkern's orders. It was all up to Steve now, and the battle had just started.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Final Battle (Steve POV)

Magmus and I had just started our battle, which would decide the fate of Minecraftia. This was probably the only battle that if lost, the world would be over.

I rushed up to Magmus, who had started a bull charge. Just before Magmus could strike, I jumped out of the way and dragged my sword down Magmus's side. Fresh blood was drawn, and Magmus shook his head in disgust. He turned around and leaped on me, sending me to the ground. I banged my head on the hard obsidian, and I struggled under Magmus's strong legs. I finally got up, shaken and dizzy. I pulled out my bow and rapid-fired, only a few shots hitting Magmus. He looked weakened, all ready getting broken down. I decided that it was all or nothing, and threw my sword right at Magmus. It hit his chest, and he collapsed on the ground.

_This is too easy. _I thought. _There must be something else going on here._ I was right. The sword dropped out of Magmus and the obsidian platform fell to the ground. It landed with a thud, and I ran to get my sword. As I backed up, I saw Magmus get up, and transform.

He got much bigger, and his body changed into a form of all nether mobs at once. He now had two legs and two arms. He stamped the ground, and a huge diamond sword rose out of it. I was done. The world was over.

Magmus jumped forward, his feet landing right in front of me, blasting me into the air. I grabbed a hold of his knee, but was shook off immediately. I put my diamond sword away and pulled out my bow. I shot and shot over and over, but the arrows just bounced off of him.

Then, I saw what I was looking for: a weak point. Right where I had stabbed him before was a small, glowing dot. It was very subtle, but I noticed it. Sadly, I couldn't think of a way to get to it without monster Magmus noticing me.

Then, I came to an idea. It would take all of my strength, but it was doable in my mind. I stepped back from the building, and then ran at it with all of my speed. Then, I jumped, as high as I could. I reached the top floor, amazingly, but all of my energy was used up.

"Tom," I panted. "Let's go."

He got up, and the wither skeleton protested, but I showed him my diamond sword, and he gave up. I grabbed a hold of Tom and told him of the weak spot. He flew me right up to monster Magmus, and I leaped onto the weak spot, stabbing my sword right in. Magmus immediately dissolved, and all of the lava turned into nothing. The reign of the nether was over.

The overworld had won.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 New Beginnings

The village was all back together again, and was chanting a prayer. The scientist had passed. He fought well, but was growing old, and his time had come. I cried for days, and so did Steve and Tom. Luckily, Tom is taking his place.

The village will not be the same without him.

As the night went on, I left to go back to my new house, built just for me, by me. I had moved out of my parents' house. I was ready to live alone, for I was now fifteen. And, I was now part of the fight team with Steve and Tom.

The village will always remember what happened in the past, but it's time for us to move on. It's time for new beginnings.

The End


End file.
